Mistake
by Monster dog
Summary: What happens when the NEST team is late to save a city ? Will there be a oprhane that is part cybertroian or will there be piles of dead people . With the sign saying this is a warining there will be war ? Waringing there will be some yaoi and character death . And I am sorry for the crappy summary , I am not gookd with them . Well enjoy the fanfiction . Also have a gooday
1. Chapter 1

I don't understand I whisper to my ma'ma , what's going on , why are those " things" attacking us ? I don't know baby she whispers back kissing the back of my head , trying keep me calm . Right now we are hiding in the back of a destroyed truck , trying to be as quiet as we could . Because right now our city , our home was getting destroyed by these michanical beings that had crismon red eyes filled with hatetrad and disgust . I qivered when I heard the loud heavy metal foot setps get louder and louder . Soon enough I can feel tears starting to strugling to break through and cry . Soon the foot steps stoped , and picked up the truck that we were hiding behind . I suddenly feel my ma'ma grab me and ran as fast she could , streaking down the streat that was filled with crubbling screams and crys . I closed my meadow green eyes keeping them shut as my mother ran holding me in her tanish arms .

Suddenly we were flinged forward from behind , making my mother lose her grib on me , and sending us oppsite directions . I land over by a land of rubble , and she over into the street filled with desroyed cars and bodys . I could feel my small body shake with pain and fear as I crawled under a picee of a building trying to hide from the "things" that were attacking us . My body shaked and my stomach tighten by the seen before me . One the "things" spoted my ma'ma and picked her up , raising her to its face and said things I didn't under stand . Suddenly my eyes went wide as I saw before me the "t-thing" riped my mother apart , suddenly tears ran down my face as I covered my mouth from screaming . I sat there trebling for a whole six minute before I moved from my hiding spot . As I got out from under my spot , I trubbled quietly . The only thing I could hear was the sound of flams and the gravel under my feet . I could feel my heart beat a thousand miles per hour as what I saw was… horrifed by what I saw . What I saw was bodys of innocent and crimal citzens every where , and galons of blood splatered on the ground , as if it was paint my ma'ma got for me when I was smaller . By this it pulled on my heart stringes , soon I felt tears pouring down my cheaks as if they were rain drops in a storm . Before I knew it I was crying over my dead mother's body , I was crying as I held a tight grib onto my mother's white blood stained shirt .

Few minutes later I got up and started walk away from my mothers courpes and down the street . A hour later I saw men and a few woman and cars showing up . I paniced and ran and hid from them , scared of what they may do if they saw me . A hour later they found me trubbling and covered in blood , they asked me if I was ok and I slowly nodded . I then asked them , who are you guys , in a childish manner . Thy then responed saying we are called NEST , we help the autobos take down the bad guys you saw . I staired at them in amazment these guys thinking to myself , " these people take down the bad guys , they must be very strong " , I thought childish and in amazment . They saw that I looked suirprized and amazed by what they said and chuckled . I then relized that I was zoning out and blushed . The NEST people then said , were are going get you out here okay and nodded . Then I climed out and for what I saw was like a nightmare . T-The big m-etal bad guys , I was literly in and out there and slid back in side my hiding spot . The NEST people looked sirpirzed by how fast I was back in my hiding spot .then they asked me if I was alright , and I quivered as I felt tears trickle down my snow white pale face and said innocently , w-why are the b-bad guys still here ? They then said relizing they didn't tell me what the autobots were . And they said no no those guys are the good guys I promise they would never hurt a human soul . I looked at them and then the autobots , and thought to myself what if they are lieing . Then suddenly I was picked up my one the NESt people and then put down on the ground outside my hiding place . He then said " there is nothing to fear , these guys are very nice , they would never ever hurt a small child like you , so don't worrie you will, be fine I will make sure of it . " . I blushed a bit and nodded my head and said ok , my voice sounded so childish I thouht my face was going to turn red .

Soon enough we were walking to the cars and when one transformered I hid behind the man that was leading me to this autobot . I peaked out behind him as the man said ironhide I want you meet someone he look at him and asked who and he looked behind him said to me , you cant hide behind me all the time . I look at him as he gestered me to say hello and tell this ironhide my name . I quietly said h-hello my name is K-Kiro then I ran behind the man again and said can we go he's scary . Ironhide chucled at how I reacted and what I said , and he responded by saing , hello Kiro , my name is Ironhide . His voice was lound and I was scared of him , my heart was racing when he patted my head with his big metal fingure . Right there and than I thought was going to cry . Ironhide then noticed I was shaking and my face looked at if I was going to burst into tears and asked the man by saying hey Will what's wrong with Kiro she looks as she was going to cry . Will looked at me and then pat my , head saying its ok Kiro he isnt going hurt you I promise, I looked up to Will and said ok in a quiet tone . Few hours later I was asleep on the ground as everyone was done packing up and looking for survivors . Then something or someone picked me up and load me into one the vechcals and they drived back too there base .


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken to the sounds of air planes landing and people marching , my meadow green eyes look around the white room finding nothing except a chair , a window and a sidetable with a odd looking lap sitting on it . I then try to sit up , but only causing pain in the process . I look down to the injury on my stomach and bit on my chest , to find it wraped in white banges and a white kitmoto . I look at my arms and legs to find them having banaids or white banges on them . I sighed as I try again , but again it hurt . I was becoming frustrated with it , so I tried again , this time I did sit up , but the pain … it hurt so bad . I bit my bottom lip making it bleed in the process . Soon I heard foot steps aproching the room I was located , there stod a man looking like he was in his late 40's and wereing a white lab coat and some black jeans . He had the most beautfulest sky blue eyes I had ever seen , and his hair was a plan white . He look at me and then said you should not be sitting up . He walked over to me and try to make me lay down , but I shoke my head saying , I don't wanna lay down though . He looked at me saying , you need to or else you won't get better , he said in a claming tone . Before I knew it I was laying down again , I was upset when I relized I was laying down again and after all my trying too . He chuckled at me when he saw me pouting , I thought it was messed up and he thought it was funny , I think he has one messed up mind or he's just cruel . He then asked me questions asking me about how I feel and were does it hurt the most . I told him I am ok I just need food , he nodded and I said thank you just before he left leaving me alone again in this room . Sighing I rolled over to my side and look at the plan wall think it could use some colors or even a couple posters . Slowly I felt my eye lids grow hevey as I strughled not to let them close , but I gave up and fell back into my dreams .

I dreapt that I was back home in me and ma'ma's aparment , we were sitting at the kitten table like every morning eating breakfest talking about what going on in our lives at school and work . I was eatging pancakes with orange juice whill she ate scrable eggs and green mint tea . We were both still in our pajamas , I was wereing my pink bunny night dress and slipers with my long I mean so long blond hair that reached down my back , will she wore a plain red shirt with micky mouse pants . Her short brown hair was down and she was wereing her granny glass while read the daily news paper that was delivered to our mail box every morning except Sundays . We were chating about how i got a crush on this girl in my class called Mato , I was blushing will I was talking about her , but then suddenly the wall was riped off , and gaint metal hand grabed my mother a pulled her up to its face . And I stood there screaming and begging it to let my mother go , I had tears roaring down my face at this , even though it blocked me out and ripped her apart like she was nothing droping her onto the side walk as gravity crushed the rest of her .

I then woke up sitting up not even caring about he pain as I cruled up into a ball crying my eyes out not caring what's going on or who's hearing . I sat there sitting on the bed crying what felt like hours as the world went on . When I was done I looked around the room with my red tear stained face looking at the plate of food . I gave it a small soft smile as I leaned over and grabed the plate and eating it not careing what was on it . When I was done I set the plate back on to the side table and looked out the window seeing the sun start to rise . I laied back down resting my injuries and laied there for what felt like hours and hours .

When the sun finally risen fully the same man came back I said thank you and he said your welcome and walked over to me and said that I may walk around , but only for a little bit . I then said excitedly thank you so much and smiled when she huged the man , the man pated my back and said you can let go now . I blushed as I relized that I was huging him for too long . I then swunged my legs over the side the bed and slowly stood up . When I did I felt my legs wabled a bit then I started walking . I opened the door that lead to a hall filled with empty white rooms , even though no one that I knew of was here I still continued to walk down the hall and made a right a small entre way to a huge room . The room had really big metal tables and a big door . Then I saw one of what Will said Autobots , my eyes widen in fear as I backed away from the entre way to the big room . The Autobot had a bright yellow green with a red cross on one part of its armor . The metal being looked down at me and said Kiro be careful if you walk in here we don want you to get squished or bumbled he said . I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he said squished .

Then I relized something ," wait a second he sounds just like the man that is helping me heal and how does he know my name ! " He looked at me and asked if I was ok , and I looked at him and asked what his name was and he response saying Rachet , I looked at Rachet blankly as I started to walk into the big room . When I got in I almost ran , because another Autobot came in holding another human . I stood there trebling as the other one walked in he didn't notice me at first which I was thankful for , but of course the new human notice me and asked Rachet who I was and why was I here . I felt like I turned to stone as the new bot walked over to me and picked me up from my spot . He looked at me with his bright sky blue optics that were brighter than Rachets . Then he walked over to the metal table and setting me down on it . I stood there trumblng as the new bot introducing himself saying , hello my name is Bumblebee .


End file.
